


Who Has to Know?

by Wtchcool



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, Quiver (pairing)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wtchcool/pseuds/Wtchcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quentin still believes that you don't have to go outside the law to find justice, but that doesn't keep him from submitting to the damn vigilante. Quentin Lance/Oliver = Quiver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Has to Know?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own “Arrow,” but I did come up with the name of this ship.

            They don’t have a partnership. Trust, like business, doesn’t enter the equation.

 

            Quentin still believes that you don’t have to go outside the law to find justice. But it’s hard for him to tell Laurel and the men and women that report to him that he’s going to bring the Hood to justice when most of their nightly encounters have seen him submitting to the damn vigilante.

 

            Looking back, the night the Hood character bent him over the car to give him that tip about Deadshot was a turning point. (He knows that Robin Hood isn’t the younger man’s preferred moniker. The vigilante’s told him—in that rasp he calls a voice—to call him Arrow, but Lance will be damned if he’s going to shout ‘Arrow’ when he comes. He’s submitted enough as it is.)

 

            Yeah, he’d heard the term ‘unresolved sexual tension’ before, and he thought it was a load of crap, that the only thing between them was hostility, but he couldn’t tell himself that it was an arrow he felt over him that night. And try as he might, he wasn’t able to ignore his own erection, though he managed to will it away.

 

            It took a while for them to act on this thing between them. When the time did come, Lance was surprised, to say the least, that the Hood had come prepared with condoms. He wouldn’t be surprised if they were green, but he doesn’t know because his back is always turned to the vigilante during these encounters. He’s figured out that the Hood isn’t wearing a mask to speak of underneath the hood and the man’s secret identity is very thinly veiled.

 

            It’s not that he won’t find the man’s secret identity out someday. Quentin will hunt him down. One night he’s going to finally arrest the smug bastard and then—and only then, will he push back the hood to find out who is underneath. But that night isn’t tonight.

 

            Lance doubts he’ll feel conflicted once he arrests the mystery man, but he knows he’s going to miss the sex.

 

            He’s sure there are probably pairings that are even more screwed up than they are…

 

~PB~

 

            …but Oliver can’t think of any.

 

            This state of affairs had taken him completely by surprise. It wasn’t so much that the detective was male or that he was older, but for God’s sake, Quentin was Laurel’s father! And worse, he was Sarah’s. If there was anyone Quentin Lance hated more than Arrow, it was Oliver Queen. Because it’s not bad enough that he slept with both of his daughters, Oliver will forever be blamed for Sarah’s death.

 

            If Quentin ever discovers he’s the one that’s been thrusting into him at night, he’s fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Title of fic from the All American Rejects’ “Dirty Little Secret.”
> 
> *hides* I am so, so sorry if the fic sucks. But I came up with the perfect name for the ship and had to get the word out.
> 
> Quentin/Oliver = Quiver. You can’t tell me the name isn’t perfect.


End file.
